


Beekeeping [podfic]

by semperfiona



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Africa, Dream Sex, Falling In Love, Getting Together, Getting to Know Each Other, HP: EWE, M/M, Malawi (Country), Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1.5-2 Hours, Reconciliation, Romance, Sharing a Bed, Slash, Teacher Harry, Teaching, Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-12 17:27:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4488288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/semperfiona/pseuds/semperfiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of "Beekeeping", by khalulu</p>
<p>Author's original summary: </p>
<p>A few years after the war, Harry needs distance from the British wizarding world and volunteers abroad as a teacher in a poor rural school. Draco is a low-budget traveler, wandering wherever his curiosity leads him. Their paths cross in Malawi, “the warm heart of Africa.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beekeeping [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Beekeeping](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2545952) by [khalulu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/khalulu/pseuds/khalulu). 



> This was recorded for the HP Podfic Fest 2015, my first fest, and was betaed by starduchess.

[MP3 download](http://www.dropbox.com/s/ikj1mut4yqip7x1/Beekeeping.mp3?dl=0) | Duration 1:30:34 | Size 83 MB

[M4A download](http://www.dropbox.com/s/a4sdrjivzk5dcbj/Beekeeping.m4a) | Duration 1:30:34 | Size 42.5 MB

**Author's Note:**

> Music insert between sections is a line of the Malawi national anthem, which is also used with choral singing late in the fic. Other music that appears is "African Queen" by 2face, "You Can Get It If You Really Want" by Jimmy Cliff, and "YMCA" by the Village People.


End file.
